


King and His Mate

by orphan_account



Series: The King and His Mate [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Cowrote This, Alpha Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Curdled Content, Cursed content, Everyone lives, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, No war, Omega Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, mentions of mpreg, no beta we die like Glenn, somehow feelings got involved, was supposed to be a cursed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: King Dimitri was only the second Omega King of Faerghus, after his father. He was a good King, well-liked by the people, but his council only seemed concerned with when he chose a mate and have an heir who would hopefully be an Alpha. It was too bad he had already chosen a mate, it was just a matter of getting the courage to ask him.





	King and His Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know where this came from. Welcome to the second piece of porn I've ever written. A/B/O is my biggest weakness. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.  
Don't like don't read.
> 
> (Edit because I forgot to mention that this takes place in a universe where the war didn't happen and everyone lives because otherwise I'm really sad)

Dimitri knew, as a theory, that as an Omega he held a certain power over Alphas. He'd seen Omegas in court, standing behind their Alphas whispering words into their ears that could sway their opinion one or another. They held so much power and the Alphas were none the wiser because they held the actual positions.

Lambert had been an Omega, the first Omega King after generations of Alphas and Dimitri thinks of him when he thinks about what kind of ruler he wants to be. Most of the court, however, just wants to know when he'll be taking a mate and popping out heirs like it's any of their business. Courting proposals come at him left and right and Dimitri has to write rejection letter after rejection letter. He "wants to settle into his new position as King", "he is much too young to be thinking about a mate just yet," are just two of the excuses he's lobbed back to the power hungry families. Truth of the matter is, his instincts decided on a mate ages ago, and as unconventional as the pairing would be, Dimitri cannot imagine choosing anyone else, even if it was his best friend's father.

"You're disgusting, boar," Felix furrowed his brow, trying to understand why in the actual fuck his  _ twenty year old  _ King was asking his permission to ask to court his father, though his father always did give extra attention to Dimitri (no,  _ ew _ , not thinking about it). "I don't actually give a shit who you want as a mate, I just want to hear about it. Any of it. Ever." Felix  _ definitely  _ doesn't think about how if the boar ever got knocked up by him he'd have a  _ half-sibling _ .

It was basically permission to pursue where Felix was concerned and Dimitri turned his head back to his paperwork and pretends as if he never asked.

Dimitri's heats were never regular but he could always feel them coming a few weeks in advance, before even he started releasing any heat scent. Skin being irritated more easily by rougher fabrics, a minor cramping of his uterus, and an increased appetite all marked an upcoming heat. With telling Felix out of the way, Dimitri spent as much time as possible in Rodrigue's company trying to build the confidence to ask him to spend his heat with him. 

He had never taken a heat partner before, with too much risk of a royal bastard or unwanted mate. Dedue, the loyal beta he was, brought him food and water during heats since he wasn't affected, but that was it. Outside of heat, Dimitri had never been interested in anyone besides older males that bore a resemblance to Rodrigue, even if he'd never pursued anyone.

It was during a sparring session with Rodrigue that Dimitri could feel his heat had started to begin and he would start scenting strongly of fertility and his lack of claim. Slowly, Dimitri began removing layers in both a comfort from the itching of the fabric, and to scent the air as much as possible. There was no one but Dedue in the training grounds. No one else who would take Dimitri's scent as an invitation.

The Omega knew exactly when his Alpha caught his scent. Dimitri held Rodrigue pinned beneath him with much effort on his part. He may have his strength, but Rodrigue had cunning and years of experience beyond his own; catching the man was incredibly difficult. Dimitri caught Rodrugue's nostrils flaring and the slimming of irises in response to his scent. 

"I yield." Rodrigue said, a slight strain in his voice. "And you'll have to excuse me Your Majesty, I think you've done me in for the afternoon, I should go back to my duties."

Dimitri didn't move to let the Alpha go, instead pushing himself closer to him, bringing them chest to chest. He could catch the arousal in the Alpha's scent from this distance. "Rodrigue, please, call me Dimitri when it's just the two of us."

Rodrigue audibly swallowed.

"I have been meaning to ask you something for some time now."

"Whatever it may be, Dimitri, can it not wait until later? I really should be leaving."

"I want you to spend my heat with me."

"Absolutely not." Rodrigue responded quickly.

Dimitri growled at the man below him. How dare his Alpha reject him? "And why not? 

"I'm old enough to be your father, for one."

"Omegas my age have been taking mates your age for centuries. Try again."

Wait, mate? "You're my son's best friend. How could he possibly--"

"I've already talked to him. He doesn't care."

Rodrigue was silenced, trying and failing to come up with more reasons this was a terrible idea. It had nothing to do with lack of attraction, Dimitri had become quite the stunning man and had filled his kingly role quite splendidly. "You really shouldn't want a broken old man like me." Rodrigue finally said.

Dimitri moved in even closer to the Alpha, until they were nose to nose. He slackened his hold so that Rodrigue could throw him off if necessary, but the Omega really hoped that he wouldn't. "Please, Rodrigue, you're all I've ever wanted."

That broke the dam holding Rodrigue back and he moved to bury his face in the junction of Dimitri's neck and shoulder where his scent glands were. Goddess that scent haunted his dreams the last time Rodrigue was near Dimitri before his heats. It still haunted him and to scent it from the source was heavenly.

"I shouldn't want this, but Goddess do I ever." Rodrigue finally admitted. He had loved his late wife, but as a Beta her scent hadn't affected him like Dimitri's did and his inner Alpha was oh so weak. "But please, let us court properly. It wouldn't do to have your reputation ruined because of me when you've only had the throne for two years."

Dimitri growled again at that. "You can court me properly  _ after  _ this heat. No one needs to know what you're up to this next week except for you and I." His heat seemed to be hitting him faster than usual, was it because he had his Alpha so close to him? Dimitri could feel hair starting to stick to his forehead and his thought processes were becoming increasingly incoherent. It was lucky that Dedue was nearby. He really was his voice of reason.

"Your Majesty." Dedue began heading towards the two. "You should be heading towards your chambers." The  _ before your heat starts in earnest and we attract unwanted attention  _ went unsaid.

"Come with me," pleaded Dimitri. " _ Alpha please, _ " he whined, and it tugged at Rodrigue in way he couldn't deny. He rarely could deny Dimitri anything anyways.

"Whatever you need, Dimitri." Rodrigue conceded.

Dedue led the two to the King's chambers, Dimitri unable to keep his hands off of Rodrigue and Rodrigue praying that none crossed their path as calloused hands roamed.

"I'll be back later with food." Dedue said as he closed the chamber doors. He would probably be lighting scent blocking candles throughout the hallway to keep interested parties from finding out what was going on. 

Goddess, if people found out about this before an official courtship, they'd have Rodrigue's head. Rodrigue froze thinking. If Dimitri turned out pregnant… Dimitri whined, upset about the lack of attention, and the increase of pheromones that followed clouded Rodrigue's thoughts. Whatever happened during this time would happen, and Rodrigue was too weak to deny what Dimitri was offering.

Rodrigue just barely heard the door latch before Dimitri pounced him. His heat was truly starting and he was pawing at the Alpha's clothes in a hasty attempt to remove them while mouthing against Rodrigue's neck. 

Chuckling, Rodrigue helped Dimitri divulge him of his shirt and pants. "Eager now, are we?"

"I've waited too long for this," Dimitri's eyes were completely clouded with lust. "I've never been taken because I was saving myself for you."

Chills ran down Rodrigue's spine at the admission.  _ Seiros,  _ he was a virgin? Heat pooled in his lower stomach, he would be Dimitri's first, and a possessive side of the Alpha demanded he be his only.

Now, Dimitri was a large man. Not even just large for an Omega, he towered over most men with his height and bulk and the Crest of Blaiddyd had him stronger than most everyone. He picked up Rodrigue like he was nothing and carried him over his shoulder to the bed, throwing him onto the cushions before returning to removing the rest of his clothes. He'd never had a knot before but he  _ needed _ Rodrigue's like he needed water in the desert of Sreng. He undressed quickly and narrowed his eyes at his Alpha until he scrambled to remove his own under the gaze.

Now unclothed, the Omega could feel slick sliding its way down his thighs. He crawled his way up the bed to where Rodrigue had finally finished removing his own clothes and fixed his eyes upon the Alpha's glorious cock. The knot was already partially swollen and Dimitri felt proud at affecting his Alpha that way. He kissed his way up Rodrigue's legs, biting and nipping at the thighs before sucking on the knot hard, putting as much of his mouth around it as he could. The older man yelped in surprise before threading his through Dimitri's blonde hair. 

Dimitri pulled off of the knot and licked and kissed his way to the tip, moaning at the bitter taste of precome that had beaded at the tip. He wrapped his hand around the base, squeezing the knot and debated the merits of sucking this cock or having it inside him.

Rodrigue made the choice for him when he used his hair to pull him up into a searing kiss while pulling at his thighs to have him straddle his lap. Dimitri was suddenly very aware of his need to come as he rubbed against Rodrigue's abs, which were just at chiseled as he imagined they still would be. Watching him train had always been an exercise in restraint and seeing this gorgeous body before him was a gift from the goddess herself.

Hands roamed the Omega's body, squeezing and stroking in all the right spaces. Deft fingers toyed with a nipple and Dimitri thrust forward seeking friction. His Alpha's mouth moved from his mouth down to his mating gland and he screamed as came from the stimulation, vision going white. Rodrigue's caressed his sides as he came down from his high.

"Are you alright?" Rodrigue's voice was soft as he inquired.

"I--Yes, I'm good."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"I would pin you down with all the strength of my Crest if you tried to stop for my sake." 

Rodrigue smiled wickedly, "Hm, now that sounds like an idea." He gripped his Omega's ass and pulled to expose his hole to the cool air and Dimitri shuddered at the sensation, squeezing the shoulders of the older.

" _ Please _ ," Dimitri begged "I need your knot" The overwhelming lust returned quickly and Rodrigue moved his hands to circle his hole teasingly.

"Patience, Dima," Rodrigue pumped a single finger in and out to the second knuckle to check how much stretching he would need and found he could easily add a second finger as Dimitri mewled and squirmed in his lap. "My sweet virgin Omega, I don't want to hurt you your first time, you don't deserve that. If you want to we can experiment after your heat, when the hormones aren't making decisions for you." He scissored his fingers and shivered when he could feel the gush of slick, he would have time to taste it later he had to remind himself. His Omega needed a knot to calm the worst of the hormones but he wanted to pull another orgasm out of him first to ensure that he would be as relaxed as possible. 

Continuing his ministrations, Rodrigue put his mouth on the mating gland once more, sucking and biting and teasing the bite that could come later, tying the two of them together for as long as the other lived ( _ for the twenty or so years he had of he wasn't felled in battle _ , Rodrigue's mind unhelpfully supplied). It didn't take long for Dimitri to orgasm once more, between adding a third finger and brushing his prostate he spilled between them again and he sobbed with relief.

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Rodrigue maneuvered a boneless Dimitri onto his hands and knees, struggling to ignore the whimpers he gave at the loss of contact. "It will be much more comfortable this way, Dima," he assured him as he smoothed his hands down his flank.

Not wanting to keep his Omega waiting, he lined himself up and pushed in slowly, holding Dimitri's hips to keep him from skewering himself on the Alpha cock. Bottoming out he draped himself over the younger's back and willed himself from moving as he savoured the warmth and the sweat-slick skin against his own. He almost popped his knot then and there as Dimitri clenched down on him, coaxing him into moving. He pulled back nearly all the way before snapping his hips forward into the hot slick hole, he really had meant to be gentle but he had never felt this devoured by lust outside of his rut. 

The times had been with his wife had never been this intense, but their couplings were more obligatory than passionate. He could never spend a rut proper with her, as a beta he could seriously hurt her just by accidentally knotting inside her.

Thrusting with reckless abandon he could feel his knot catching on Dimitri's rim with every thrust, and it was pressing into his prostate if the increasing stream of babble was any indication.

Rodrigue nipped at the mating gland and Dimitri's "Please,  _ please _ , knot me Alpha. Goddess I want your pups, breed me Alpha," that came with it pushed him over the edge. He thrust once more hard and deep as his knot expanded and tied them together physically as he pumped him full of cum. How long they would be tied, the Alpha had no clue as he'd never knotted inside an Omega before. Dimitri howled with his release and the sudden clenching around his knot had him snapping his jaw on Dimitri's shoulder right over the mating gland. The sudden rush of  _ matemineprotect  _ hormones overwhelmed him as he broke the skin and sealed them together, leaving him in a hazy blissed-out state.

They rolled into their sides and relaxed as they waited for his knot to go down. From the Alpha's point of view he could see a flush creeping its way down Dimitri's neck.

"No point getting embarrassed about it now," the older teased, reaching up to run his fingers through his Omega's hair. "I won't hold you to anything you say in heat. If you want to seek out a healer to prevent a pregnancy from happening after this I won't hold it against you, you are still young after all."

"That's not it." Dimitri's flush turned darker and brought his hands up to cover his face. "I would be very glad if a child would come out of our union so quickly, no matter what anyone else would say."

Rodrigue remained quiet knowing Dimitri would continue when he was ready. He looked to the bite and pet his hair in the meantime and winced at his shoulder. It was red and angry and he'd have to ask Dedue for something to clean it with later.

"Don't regret a thing about it," Dimitri said as if reading Rodrigue's mind. "I don't want another's mark upon me. Not ever."

"I'm going to leave you a widow. If not from battle, then in twenty years from old age. If we have kids they will only know me as but an old man. You will only be forty and without me at the latest," Rodrigue closed his eyes in shame and tightened his arms around his Omega, "but Goddess forgive me for still wanting whatever time I will have with you."

"I will cherish every minute of every day that I get to be with you Rodrigue. I could never be with another." Grabbing his lover's hand, Dimitri kissed every fingertip gently. "Even if I am only thirty and without you, there would never be another mate."

Rodrigue's knot went down another ten minutes from then, as they held each other in silence enjoying the closeness before the next wave of heat started.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a second part about halfway complete that deals with some of the fallout of this, politically and emotionally. (Felix is not actually okay)


End file.
